Coming to an understanding
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is the extended burial scene from "Once we were gods."


**Coming to an Understanding**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grimm or its characters

**Summary: **This is the extended burial scene from "Once we were gods." Nick and Alexander come to an understanding after stealing the mummified anubis. I got this idea after watching the episode, Im just getting around to it now. I always figured that nick would get tired of dealing with alexander and the wesen council tactics and would want to make things easier for himself. Not to mention for Monroe and Rosalee, that's why it's a friendship fluff story.

"You know, this is actually quite touching."

Nick looked at his partner and then back at the burial. He was pretty sure that hank was being sarcastic, but he did actually agree with him. He admired how much respect the wesen community had for their history. Watching Monroe, Rosalee and alexander in their woged forms showing respect for the Anubis mummy was actually nice to watch.

"Hey Nick, Were not going to have to go through this every time alexander rolls into town?

He looked at Hank again and nodded in agreement. Alexander was starting to become a problem. First with the groussen and now with this, Nick didn't want to go through this every time the wesen council got involved. He also knew that he didn't want to make them an enemy.

"Yeah, you're right." He saw Alexander woge back into his human form. "I think its time I go have a talk to him, Grimm to Kitty."

"Good luck, Ill stay here."

Nick nodded and walked over to the pyre. As he approached alexander he said to him, "Can we talk….in private?" Alexander looked intrigued, but not surprised. Nick figured he must have expected this was coming. It was Monroe and rosalee that looked concerned. But once Nick gave them a look of reassurance, he followed alexander.

Once they were out of earshot from everyone, Nick said to Alexander "Look, I think its time we come to an understanding."

If alexander was surprised by the statement nick couldn't tell. He just simply said, "What do you mean?"

"I respect what you and the Wesen Council do, keeping the wesen community safe and under….wraps as it were."

"Thank you."

"I also believe that you guys have an appreciation for what ive been doing as a Grimm. Especially since you guys haven't tried to kill me, yet."

"You're a very unusual case nick. We've known Grimms that would kill most indiscriminately, but your not like your ancestors. The council does take that into consideration."

"I appreciate that. That's why, I was thinking instead of you sneaking around my back, you'd come to me directly with your plans. I'd be willing to help in what way I can, in good taste. That way, we can both get what we want and not have to try and kill each other."

Alexander laughed at that statement. "Yes, Id like to avoid that as well. Id have to talk to my superiors, but I don't see that being a problem."

"Fantastic." Nick turned and looked at Monroe and Rosalee and then back to Alexander. "One other thing, I don't want my friends to get caught in any crossfire. I don't know what the wesen council think of them being friends with a grimm, but id take offense if something happen to them."

Alexander had a bemused look on his face. "Yes, im sure you would. Your friends have showed their loyalty to the council time and time again. In return, the council wouldn't begrudge their friendship with a grimm."

"So where good?"

"Like I said, I have to speak to my superiors, but I don't see this being a problem." He then held out his hand which nick returned. Alexander's phone rang, after looking to see who it was, he said "I need to take this, till we meet again nick."

_I really hope not _Nick thought, but he nodded his head at alexander and walked back to Monroe and Rosalee. Monroe was the first to speak, "Why don't need to buy any cat repelant do we?"

"No, I was just coming to an understanding with Alexander."

"Laying down the grimm law?"

"More or less. I also made sure you two don't get caught in the crossfire. I know it cant be easy being friends with a grimm."

It was rosalee's turn. "Nick, while it can be taxing being friends with a grimm, we wouldn't change it for anything."

"But being out of the cross hairs once and a while does help" Monroe added.

Nick smiled as he heard Hank shout "Hey nick, just heard from Wu. Theyre letting him out."

"Be right there." Nick turned and asked "You guys will be alright?"

Monroe said "yeah, we'll be fine."

Rosalee continued with "We'll call you and let you know what happened."

"Alright, talk to you later" Nick said and then he turned and walked towards hank. Nick thought as he walked towards hank, It aint east being a grimm, but it helps having friends.

**The end**

**Authors note: **As always my loyal readers, if you like, review.


End file.
